


Delayed Takeoff

by Writernon



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Douglas needs to learn something, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Martin is Sir, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Douglas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snark, coached self-control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writernon/pseuds/Writernon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small"><a href="http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6625.html?thread=12547297#cmt12547297">Prompt</a>: Douglas gasping and whimpering, seconds from losing control, begging Martin and crying out his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martin teaches Douglas a very important lesson about self-control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Takeoff

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this [here](http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6625.html?thread=12565729#cmt12565729) on the CabinPres_Fic Meme Jun. 11, 2013. Minor edits from first posting.

"You're willful, and reckless, and have no self-control. You need to learn it."

"Please, Martin, I can't-"

"Yes you can. Slowly, to calm down a bit. Just the tips of your fingers, run them along the skin of your cock." The hard k from Martin nearly undoes him; he makes the word 'cock' sound like champagne being opened.

Douglas has had his eyes closed for the past endless minutes because he couldn't take the sight of Martin, sitting coolly at the end of the bed, pale skin glowing with a flush of arousal. Martin's eyes watching him following directions. Martin's lips, perfect, telling him how to touch himself. Those lips, the things he would do-

"Ah ah ah," Martin scolded, tapping Douglas on the arm. Douglas' eyes flew open to see Martin leaning back to his catbird seat at the end of the bed, lips smugly smirking. "Nearly lost control there. Can't have that. What were you thinking of?"

_You. Always you,_ Douglas thought, eyes sliding shut. Out loud he said "Calender in the Mechanic's loading bay. Miss October. Lovely pumpkins."

"Hm. Well, best you stop thinking and focus." Martin sniffed, but the smirk was still in his voice. "You can go a bit faster, but don't come."

"How," Douglas groaned as his hand slid firmly up, then down, "how is it me having self-control if you're the one telling me I'm not permitted to come?"

"Oh, I'm leading by example." The mattress shifted. "You see, I'm not thinking of anyone's pumpkins. I'm watching you. I can see the sweat beading on your chest and brow, watch your cock drizzle like a faucet." His voice had somehow dropped an octave. "I can _smell_ you. I'd like nothing more to touch you, taste you, feel you, but I won't. I won't even touch myself. This is all about you, Douglas." 

Douglas could feel the warmth radiating from Martin as he crawled up the bed to lay beside him on the bed, not touching.

"You're dangerous, even though you think you aren't. You take risks. Risks that could take you away from me." Breath in his ear. "This is unacceptable."

Douglas gasped and whimpered. Martin tapped one finger against his arm. "Control."

Biting back a frustrated snarl, Douglas slowed his ministrations, back to the teasing touch that was barely enough, nearly too much. "Please. I can't-" 

"You can. I could take over, I could use my mouth, I could let you have me every way you want me, but that's not what this is about. This is about you. You need to learn what control is. You need to learn to be responsible for yourself and know your limits. But most of all, you need to learn," Martin's voice went rough. "Restraint."

Douglas bit his lip and clenched his eyes tight shut, groaning, stilling the slow trace of his fingers over his cock.

"Don't stop," Martin breathed in his ear, and Douglas huffed a few whining breaths before taking up the slow, agonizing pace again.

Martin's throat worked audibly as he swallowed. "Good. That's, that's very good."

He could turn his face right now and kiss Martin, he could feel Martin's warm breath cooling the sweat on his brow. He wished Martin would lick the sweat away. "Driving me mad," he managed, breathing slow.

"I assure you, you've done the same to me. Time you do it to yourself."

"I've never done this to you," Douglas grunted. "I should. Tie you to the bed." Breathe. "Gag you so you can't shout, can only whine, look at me with those eyes, pleading. Run, nh, run my hands on your body, all over, hours I'd take. Lick you. _Taste_ you. Open you up and fuhnnng-" Douglas groaned, slowing his hand back to barely grazing touches to pull away from the edge, breath puffing in and out of him like bellows from the effort of keeping in control. "God. God. Please, Martin. Please."

"You're learning." Martin's voice wobbled. "You stopped yourself that time without me reminding you."

"Can I now?"

"Not yet," said Martin, enunciating the T's in pops of sound Douglas could feel on the skin of his cheek. 

Douglas arched back against the bed and whined, fingertips trailing slowly. His testicles ached. "How long?"

Martin said nothing, the warmth of his body radiating like a ghostly touch along Douglas' left side.

_Control. Responsibility._ Douglas evened his breathing and wrapped his fingers around his cock for a long, achingly slow pull, sighing out a long moan with it.

"Good. Perfect. Just like that," Martin rumbled, an earthquake in the bed beside him. How did he do that? Where inside his small ginger body did he keep that voice, this confidence to take Douglas apart, using only words? 

Warmth ghosted over Douglas' chest. He gasped, "Cheating. I can feel you breathing on my nipple." 

Martin's breath teased his ear. "I'm still right here. That's my hand, less than a centimetre above your chest. If you arched your back, even a little, your nipple would touch it. Now _that_ would be cheating."

Gritting his teeth, Douglas forced his spine down into the mattress, his chest away from Martin's tempting heat. "I can't, I can't, Martin, for god's sake-"

"You are aware, part of responsibility and control is knowing when to ask for help. When to give up and hand it to someone who will," Martin's breath shivered, "take care of it for you."

"Oh god yes. Please, Martin," Douglas whimpered, not even sure if he could stop the slow teasing motion of his own hand, it had been going so long his forearm was burning, "Please."

"Of course you have to phrase the request properly."

Douglas' eyes snapped open. _He can't possibly-_

The slow smirk on Martin's lips confirmed it.

"You hngggg," Douglas gasped, then whimpered, slowing his hand to that maddening bare tickle, reaching up to fist his other hand into his hair. Sweat stung his eyes.

"You have to say it, or you'll simply have to keep on as you have. Another hour, two-"

Douglas nearly snarled. "You. Hannggguh. Have. Con. Control."

Martin's eyes half closed and he smiled, putting his hand on Douglas' perpetually moving arm and stopping it, pulling it away from his reddened, bobbing cock. 

"I have control."

The ghosting warmth of Martin beside him became a furnace as he rolled into Douglas' side, skin to skin everywhere. Douglas gasped as the sudden intensity of contact shot a shock through him, even though his cock was untouched for the first time in nearly an hour.

Martin laid his palm on Douglas' stomach, barely above his cock and slid it through the accumulation of cock drizzlings bathing Douglas' abdomen, while licking along Douglas' brow. "Wanted so much to taste you. Right there." Another lick to the temple, the side of his eye; Martin's hand slid up to palm Douglas' nipple.

Douglas clenched and unclenched his hands, not sure if relinquishing control meant relinquishing all control, and not having much clear thought beyond the stretch of his skin Martin was pressing against, and Martin's hand, Martin's tongue Martin's cock grinding into his hip as Martin slung his left leg over Douglas', oh.

Martin's hand spread pre-ejaculate around Douglas' nipple, then his weight shifted as he pounced, latching onto it. They moaned simultaneously, until Martin nipped, wringing a yelp from Douglas. "And I wanted to taste you right here," Martin said through the teeth set into Douglas' nipple.

Forming words became impossible for Douglas. He was drowning in sensation.

More of Martin slid on top of him, hands, how did he have so many hands, they were everywhere, stroking and gentling, teasing and caressing. Douglas kept his hands tense at his sides, arms shaking. He yearned to kiss any part of Martin that got close to his face. 

"I wanted this too," Martin said, sliding back up to catch Douglas' mouth, kissing hungrily, tongues tangling until they broke for air. "And this." Holding Douglas' gaze he slid, chest to chest down Douglas. "Slippery. All from you. It's caught in your chest hair, it glistens." 

Douglas moaned, both his nipples being rubbed deliciously by Martin's slow downward progress. "M-martin."

"Shh. I have control." Martin slid down until he was eye-level with Douglas' dark and aching cock. "I've been saving the part I wanted to taste most for last." 

Douglas lurched up onto his elbows just in time to lock eyes with Martin as Martin licked a broad stripe up the underside of Douglas' straining cock. Douglas let out a breath like a howl, one that extended into what was nearly a scream as Martin opened wide and took Douglas down his throat.

It was all Douglas could do not to thrash like he was being electrocuted, the sudden heat and wet and suction, oh, and his hands were in Martin's hair now, just holding gently, how did that, not important. His back didn't know whether to curl forward or arch back, he wanted to thrust but wonderful clever-tongued Martin was doing that for him too, oh god. 

After the previous eternity of teasing touches the sensation was overwhelming. His hands locked and his breath stopped and electric fire raced from the top of his head and the souls of his feet to gather at his cock. Fireworks spiralled behind his eyes and he groaned out, "Mmmmmartinnnggh," as he spilled down his Captain's throat.

He may have blacked out, or the world may have selectively ceased to exist for a short while, all except for the sensation of Martin rubbing his face against Douglas' inner thigh before crawling back up to lie next to him.

After a while, words came back. "That was..."

Martin's grin was bright in the darkness. "I thought it might be."

"Mmm. So," Douglas rolled over to face Martin, stroking a hand through his hair. "Have I learned my lesson?"

"We'll see," said Martin, laying back and slowly pulling Douglas' hand down towards his still twitching erection.

"You have control."


End file.
